Free Day
by Gunz Ablaze
Summary: A day of relaxation, beer, smokes, chocolate, Matt's lost his gameboy and took up sketching, of course everyone knows that boredom leads to trouble, but Mello's not complaining when he caught Matt's stareing. This is a Lemon, enjoy.


Gunz: This is smut, if you don't like yaoi, click the red x button on the top right hand corner, if it's not there, you need a new computer.

I do not own Death Note.

* * *

Almost half a year of being together, half a year since Matt had found him and carried him out of the burning building, bleeding, scorched, and in so much pain he couldn't stay conscious, which was probably good because if he was awake Matt had a pretty good idea that Mello would have died from the pain.

Almost half a year, at that time when he had awoken from treatment by a bribed doctor Matt had to refresh a bit of memory. Who he was, when Mello had met him, and that he was happy he was gonna be alright.

Almost half a year, and they had decided to find and expose KIRA. Almost half a year, and Matt's occupation changed from video games, to somewhat that of soaking up moments and…well…

His gaze lingered back up to Mello who worked steadily on his black laptop, obviously something important by how much his attention was on a screen instead of what Matt was doing with the art pad in his hand and a black pencil in the other. The perfect face and position, Matt had a good side view as his hands sketched a copy on white paper.

Mello was indeed absorbed in his work at the laptop. He only looked away slightly to pick up a coffee mug next to him, and slowly sip it. What made him so particularly appealing tonight was that he had decided to just walk around shirtless all day, claiming he was 'taking a break' from the leather, despite he was still wearing his leather pants.

Matt didn't mind this, really he was used to it. They were both good friends, both fighting for the same cause, well not really. Matt didn't care shit for glory, he was in it for the chances to be closer to Mello and probably for kicks. His hands steadily drew in the details of Mello's finger's and eyes, then his chest, the muscles in place, the burns on him in very good detail, really the picture looks so good some pervert would considered jacking off from it like it was porn…Not that Matt had thought about that.

Mello sat back for a moment and stretched, his arms above his head, tilting it to the side, eyes shut. He moaned deeply then relaxed into the chair, reaching over and picking up a piece of chocolate from a Hershey's bar. It had melted slightly so he slowly licked his fingers, savoring the milk chocolaty goodness. "Mmm..." he said as he slurped the sweet sticky off his fingers.

Matt momentarily stopped his drawing with Mello out of placed and watched before he realized his face had began to heat up and looked back to his drawing pretending he was still working on it. Then his eyes gazed back over to his blond companion before he swallowed a lump in his throat, 'Am I really thinking about sucking him off?' he asked himself 'Oh god I am, I'm seriously thinking about sucking him off!'

Mello ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Matt." He said. "Did you buy anymore alcohol?" He asked.

Matt kept his eyes glued, slightly out in the zone at the moment before he noticed Mello staring, obviously realizing he had said something, "Huh? Uh, sorry I wasn't listening…What did you ask?" he asked 'And now he obviously knows I was staring…'

"Alcohol." He repeated. "Do we have any?" Mello didn't seem to notice, but he turned to stare at Matt, his intense blue eyes narrowing.

He smiled "Y-yeah, back of the fridge, top shelf, behind the tea." he answered as he tried to rip his gaze from Mello's eyes, no such luck, he was trapped. Now normally Matt would wear his orange tinted goggles, but today he had seemed to misplace them, usually when wearing them Mello's eyes looked green and not the soul catching blue that snagged Matt's attention like L with candy, but, today he didn't have them. So he was fucked.

Mello cocked an eyebrow. "Fine then." He got up and adjusted his pants, that he was wearing at his hips anyway, and swayed past Matt, the lingering smell of gunpowder and chocolate.

His games, his games took his mind away from what was around him, his needs, his wants, his curiosity's, the smells around him. Even though he liked somewhat loved Mello, he tried to avoid him, occupy his mind with something else to keep it off him. His idle mind was not the devils playground, his free mind, was filled with little demon's with pitchforks.

Matt could hear his roommate rustle around in the kitchen, and the pouring of drinks. When Mello returned, he shoved a drink in Matt's face.

"Here..." He said. "Drink, you look like you need it. You keep staring off into space."

He took the drink in his somewhat shaking hands, Mello's smells gathered around him, his eyes caught every detail of his roommate. "Thanks." he replied, unbeknownst to him, somewhat quickly. He held the glass to his lips as he took a small quiet sip, he wouldn't lie the alcohol going down his throat felt good. He hadn't realized how dry his throat had gotten.

Turning off the computer, Mello sat down on the end of the couch that Matt was occupying on the other end. "So..." He said. "Something bothering you?" He asked. "If you don't' stay focused we won't get anything done."

Matt finished half of his drink setting it beside him and looked at Mello as he continued to draw "Can't find my goggles…" he answered, well it wasn't a complete lie, "I looked everywhere, I don't know where they are…"

"That's all?" He asked. "You've been staring at me all day. Unless you think I have your goggles hidden on me somewhere....your slowly undressing me with your eyes." His comment was blunt, and to the point.

"I am not, I'm simply taking in detail before someone bigger than you actually get's tired of your mouth and dismantles it. " he said not really thinking of his own choice of words as he finished his drawing, smiling as he felt it deserved some frame.

"That's your excuse?" Mello replied, putting his drink down. "I don't buy it." He leaned against the arm of the couch, facing Matt, running a hand down his smooth chest to the rim of his pants. "Its a pathetic excuse."

Matt noticed this and cleared his throat as he watched Mello's movements, another reason he wore his goggles, if far enough people couldn't see his eyes, but without them, his searching could obviously be seen. His mind rushed blank "…Uh…" he watched

"Go on..." Mello replied, his fingers sliding down his groin, cupping himself then moving his hands over his thighs. "Your still staring..."

He felt his throat getting drier, and his pants somewhat tighter, hiding that factor with the sketch pad "Um…Ah…." he gulped his hands were shaking again, "did you know you have a freckle on your left hip?" he asked

"So you noticed?" He smiled. "Lets see what else you notice." Mello undid his belt and unzipped his pants slowly; his hands continuing to slide down further, until he gripped himself gently. "Mmm...ah..."

Matt's hand gripped his leg as he watched, 'Good god' he thought as he quickly took his glass and sipped it down, a free show somewhat, before he heard the ice clattering in his glass form him shaking so much. His pants were becoming unbearably tight, but he could hold out, over the months Matt learned, he knew this game, 'only if I tell you to.'

"For months now, you've been doing this..." Mello said. "And you've yet to make a move....if you don't soon; I might not give you any...." Mello's hand kept moving inside his pants, slowly stroking himself.

Matt's finger's twitched before his self control finally screamed for release and so did the bulge in his pants. Quickly Matt bolted to his feet, crossing the narrow space from the right hand wall of the room to the couch in three quick strides. Burying his hand in Mello's hair, he jerked him slightly forward roughly, catching his mouth with a growl as he planted a knee between his parted thighs. Leaning him back carefully, he pulled away for air "You little tease…" he muttered

Half shocked at the force that was thrown at him, Mello blinked and just stared at Matt. "You---" he breathed.

Matt smirked as he slid his free had beneath Mello's hips to lift him flush again his body. "I hope for your sake that you have some kind of lubricant on you, because I'm not going anywhere."

"What if I said I didn't? Would you still rough me up that badly?" He smirked. "You've never been the one giving pain you little lap dog! I'm always the one that gives it, your like a scared whimpering pup.... without the balls to do it yourself!"

He grumbled "Then I should get what we need...If we don't have that I probably won't be able to fuck you as hard as you want me too." the red head sighed pulling back slightly before grabbing Mello's shoulder's roughly, turning him around to face the wall with a dark laugh "At least it's not such a great loss, you're equally persuasive from this angle, and I think I can live with a tight entry." he purred

Mello froze at that moment. "Wait, Matt... you---!" He was too stunned. He was pushed against the wall, with his ass completely at Matt's mercy. He winced slightly, the muscles in his lower regions tensing for a split second. But something in Mello's wiring was messed up, or he was a masochist, which we can go with the latter, because he reached behind him after quietly undoing his belt, and started to slide his leather pants down over his luscious smooth ass, slowly. "Oh…uhnn.. this? Is this what you want...." He arched his back and moaned against the wall.

Matt smirked as he already had his pants unzipped but still on him and pressed his weight firmly against Mello's backside, bracing himself with one hand on the others hips. "Do you see that? Cause I did, see how much pain shows who you really are?"

"Matt, please...ah...---" he want to say stop, he wanted to say slow down, but Mello couldn't' get it out. in truth, he wanted Matt to thrash him. Leave him exhausted on the floor, feeling as if he just got mauled. What did this masochistic urge mean? "Just fuck me, please, tear me...make me bleed, for gods sake, if you can, break me you freak!"

Matt's more animalistic instincts seemed to snap out and take over, as his pants were now at his ankles and he had immediately buried himself into Mello's ass, setting his face in his lover's with a growl "Like this, Mello?" he asked as he thrusted high and hard into him "You tell me to fuck you hard, so maybe I shouldn't keep waiting for you to ask…" he laughed breathlessly at the ex-mafia man's position.

Mello's head bashed against the wall, his hair tangling from the friction. But he didn't care. He murred like a cornered fox, his hind in moving to adjust, legs spreading; allowing for deeper penetration. "Oh...god Matt, yesss... make it hurt....I won't be satisfied until I see blood." His nails dug into the wall, leaving small indentations in the paint, but he didn't care, it would be a testament to this time.

It didn't take much for those words to drive Matt on despite his brief concern for the other's comfort. "Gods, Mello…I hope this is really what you're wanting, cause it feels far too good to stop."

You better not stop or I'll kick your pansy ass!" He screamed back at him, slamming backwards, spearing himself onto Matt's member. "Augh, god...you feel so good....so warm....and...bi--"He stopped, refusing to give Matt a single syllable more. No, he wouldn't stroke his ego that much... not yet...not...quiet yet.

He'd have to work for it.

Matt groaned at his movements before he grasped his hips hard and then began to go wild. Runting like an animal in heat, no longer caring for his lover's comfort or not, he moaned loudly. No words were in the human dictionary to describe this feeling, how warm it was, how his walls would clench around him like a snug glove, how wet and damp, how wonderful his moaning sounded as it rang into his ears.

Mello moaned in response, feeling the waves ripple through him roughly, coming like a typhoon crashing against his psyche, sending him into overdrive. Even the constant rough motion of him being shoved against the wall, his head banging into the wall, his knuckles white with clenching the wall. He soon let one hand wander to his own cock, mercilessly pumping himself in a fury. "Matt....! God...Matt! I'm not bleeding yet you stupid cunt!"

"If your going to ride my ass!" he kept screaming. "At least pull my hair!!"

Matt growled as he ripped Mello's hand away from his own need and using both hands now pressed them both to the wall as he thrusted hard up into him. Ever though they had just started, the heat of the room was hot enough for small beads of sweat to run down him, he moved himself forehead and whispered huskily into his lovers ear "Whoever said I was doing this for you?' he growled as he thrusted hard up into him once more and moaned, he needed to find that spot, the area Mello would bend to his whim if he found.

Mello clenched his teeth as he was reamed mercilessly. "You son of bi---aauhhhhohgod...!" His muscles clenched, as Matt's cock slammed into his prostate gland. "Shit!" He tried to hold in his excitement as his sweat dripped onto the floor, hair sticking to the back of his neck and forehead. Mello's knees shook, his hands wiggled and writhed under Matt's, whining that he could no longer touch himself.

Matt smirked as he positioned himself and rammed for that spot over and over again "Like that?" he huskily purred into his ear and bit the lobe. He was never ending, not stopping for anything and bit harder moving to his neck before claiming a spot as he bit into him, sucking at him, almost tasting blood.

Aaaauuuugh! You fucking dickhead!" He winced. "That hur---hur---hurts...." Mello's poor ass was raw, and it started to sting with each thrust. "Matt, I can't... keep my....balance, my knees...a...are giving...a...---out!" He slumped against the wall, screaming.

Matt smirked "Stop complaining." he smirked "You asked for this." he hissed in his ear, a bit of Mello's blood was on his lips. "Take responsibility." he smirked he was close to his peak, and god did he need it. His thrusts were coming faster and deeper as he panted.

"Come on, you selfish bastard, get your rocks off, and shoot off your load before I clamp down on you!!" He started to jerk and try to pull his hands off the wall, and grab Matt, but he was successfully pinned, and this confused him. He was unable to grasp how Matt could keep him so submissive. "Fuck it." He screamed jackhammering himself back onto his lover, buckling Matt's knees for a split second. "I'm sick of smacking my head against the sheetrock, jackass.....get off already!"

Matt smirked "Too fuckin bad." he growled before he continued and finally he gasped, feeling heat shoot out as he let go of Mello's hands, one hand squeezed his tight, the other grabbed him and jerked him off.

"Augh fuck, pump me...jerk me off, faster, beat it you asshole!" Mello tightened his lower muscles and started to fuck Matt's hand. His whole body started to shake, his entire body inches from falling out. Slowly he felt something warm trickle down the inside of his legs and thighs. He assumed it was the hot cum, but dropping his head and looking down, he saw it not only was cum, but blood. His eyes rolled back into his head as he pressed his forehead against the wall and yelled, climaxing in Matt's hand, splattering onto the floor, some even reaching the wall, making a mark.

Matt remained there for a small while, just breathing catching his own breath before he let go and slipped himself out of Mello's body, quickly catching his lover's, as finally his knee's gave out.

Mello had no strength to cushion himself. He fell into Matt's arms, completely limp, his cock glistening with sweat and cum. His heart rate slowly coming off his high, eyes closing. "Oh Matt......Oh Matt...." Blood kept trickling out of his ass, but he ignored it, feeling Matt's half naked body behind him.

Matt wrapped his arm's around him as he moved him so they were both on the couch and sighed contently, Mello resting on top of him. Matt's arms, keeping him in place.

"Your amazing, you son of a bitch....Thank god your mine." He nuzzled into his lover's neck, smelling the aftersex musk. "What would you do without me?"

He smiled "Let's not wonder." he kissed Mello's lips gently.

"Mmm..." Mello kissed back and smiled. He felt like such a wuss. "Just to remind you. I'm still the dominant one..."

* * *

Gunz: There it is, I hope you enjoyed, and please review.


End file.
